Schwert
Schwert is the German term for "Sword". Schwert is one of the three weapons used by Kämpfers. Users Shizuku Sangō The President of the Student Council and one of the Three Beauties of Seitetsu, she is a model honor student with a perfect attendance record. Shizuku has a lot of admirers, especially from the boys' side who are obsessed with fantasies of her dominating them as Student Council President. She has a calm, confident demeanor which is sometimes interpreted as cold and calculating, especially by Natsuru. She is a Red Kämpfer, which initially puts her at odds with him, and is also a Schwert-("sword-")type Kämpfer who prefers to fight wielding two short swords/daggers linked by a chain. Her weapons have the special property of extending its chain length to necessary lengths to enable her to fight even at long range. In her Kämpfer form, the reverse side of her long black hair partially turns white, which makes the color change only visible from the front, while leaving the her hair dark when seen from behind. She easily deduces Natsuru and Akane's Kämpfer identities after encountering them in the library and interrogating them. She has a personal objective of finding the reason why Kämpfer must fight each other, and to that end she initially fought the Blue Kämpfer to learn more. After being defeated by Natsuru and Akane in a battle, she is spared by Natsuru in exchange for Shizuku not involving Kaede in future battles. She enters an informal truce with Natsuru and Akane while she gathers more information about the Kämpfer system and has since taken an increasing romantic interest in male Natsuru, slyly teasing him with her demands and advances, even going so far as to steal his first kiss all without losing her composure and demeanor, which makes Natsuru even more suspicious of her, despite her not harboring any actual hostile intentions toward him. Shizuku continues to give off hints to Natsuru that she is romantically interested in him, in spite of his extra denseness regarding her feelings, even asking him out on a real date and even passionately kissing him in front of Kaede and the others, although her ambiguous demeanor again seems to become her undoing (a fact she seems to have realized, calling her love an unrequited one), as Natsuru keeps thinking that she is up to something whenever she makes an advance on him. She seeks to know why Kämpfer must fight because, as she told Natsuru, she resents being used as a pawn by the Moderators, and seeks her goal in the hope of fulfilling her ultimate objective of taking revenge against the organizers of the Kämpfer system, which cost her the life of a dear friend in the past, who was also a Red Kämpfer like her. In order to fight back against the system, and indirectly its organizers, she and her new Red Kämpfer ally Mikoto later enter into a formal truce and join forces with the Blue Kämpfer Natsuru and Akane, violating the rule that all Kämpfer must fight, antagonizing the Moderators in the process, who send the White Kämpfer to eliminate them for rebelling against the system. As a Kämpfer, the messenger assigned to Shizuku by the Moderators is Electrocuted Wildcat, a plush toy that is part of the Entrails Animals series of stuffed toys. Mikoto Kondo Natsuru's widely-traveled, energetic childhood friend who only recently reunited with him due to her father being an archaeologist who lives and widely travels abroad. As a result of her lifestyle, she has become a highly adventurous, risk-taking person. Mikoto sends Natsuru postcards regularly during her travels abroad, so they keep in touch even if she is away. Although she has too much pride to explicitly admit it, she has feelings for Natsuru and is more than a bit bothered by the rumors of a girl with the same name as his (who in reality is Natsuru in his Kämpfer form) and who is supposedly his romantic interest. Even after the misunderstanding is later cleared up, the advances made by Akane and Shizuku on Natsuru (Mikoto apparently does not believe Kaede would reciprocate his feelings) subsequently makes her even more nervous about her chances with him as well. As a result, she enters their rivalry for Natsuru's affections. When she attended the Miss Seitetsu beauty contest of the school festival, she caught a bouquet that Kaede tossed with a Messenger hidden in it, consequently being turned into a Schwert-type Red Kämpfer armed with a katana. When in Kämpfer form, Mikoto's hair becomes a much lighter color and her uniform changes to a mostly reverse color of the original Seitetsu girls' uniform. Her love for curry shows itself to the point of her cooking and consuming it for every meal, even to the extent of bringing a large pot of it when she goes to sleep over in someone else's home. As a Kämpfer, the messenger assigned to Mikoto by the Moderators is Strangled Stray Dog, a plush toy that is part of the Entrails Animals series of stuffed toys. Category:Content Category:Glossary Category:Schwert Users Category:Items